Realization
During the story, the heroes finally know the true meaning of family, love and friendship. This can also happen after the Obstacles and Arguments, and would head next to The Noble Choice. They come to realize on *Understanding another's advice. *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that a friend/mentor/love interest or anti-hero is evil. *Realizing that the main heroine does love the main protagonist. *Realizing why other heroes protect them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and using them by making the people of the city hate them so much than before. Sometimes, the heroes overheard the conversation and realizing that they were betrayed or planing to kill them. *Realizing that the main antagonist made things "too easy" for them. *Realizing that the main antagonist killed their family a long time ago by making the main protagonist angry and avenge their family's death Examples Anime and Manga *Pan realizing that the little boy is her grandfather, Goku. *Alain realizing that Lysandre and Team Flare had been using him to gather Mega Evolution energy so they can control Zygarde instead of using it to healing Mairin's Chespin. *Mairin realizing that Lysandre wasn't being truly honest about helping her Chespin get better. *Casey realizes how selfish she had been, caring more about winning and begs Chikorita to forgive her. *Sora Takenouchi realizing that her crest of love wouldn't glow *T.K. Tadashi realizing that DemiDevimon had been lying to him about his brother Matt *Davis Motimoya realizing that Ken Ichijouji is the evil Digimon Emperor *Misty realizing that Horsea was telling her and her friends about Tentacool and Tentacruel's home in the coral reef being destroyed by humans *Joe Kido realizing that DemiDevimon lied to him and lured him into Digitatamon's restaurant; the actual culprit who is wrecking things to keep him and Matt Isida working there forever *Matt Ishida realizing that DemiDevimon lied to him about his friend Joe Kido Live-Action television *Malcom Wilkerson realizes that the kid he had just beat up had recently turned seven years old *The Power Rangers realize the identity of the Green Ranger is Tommy Oliver. *Supergirl realizes while trapped in her comatose state still recovering from her defeat at the hands f the Worldkiller Reign. and inside her mind that she felt like an alien on earth for so long after suffering a heartbreak trough the apparent loss of Mon-El, it's by remember her adopted pet cat, Streaky, helped teach her how to be gentle on a world in which she was suddenly and terrifyingly a physical threat to everyone around her. And most importantly, helped Kara feel like a human. And in a way she is. She is Supergirl, but she’s also Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El too. And she needs to embrace all those sides of herself and her humanity in order to defeat Reign. *After hearing Castiel explain how he ended up in the world of Scooby-Doo, Sam Winchester recalls that there were purple sparks involved with the pawn shop attack with the "killer stuffed dinosaur" and believe it and them being in Scooby-Doo is connected. Live-Action films *Jill Young realizing that Andrei Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's mother. *Harry Potter realizing that Quirinius Quirrell tried to rob the Gringotts bank and steal the Sorcerer's stone *Mary Jane Watson realize that Peter was Spider-Man and know his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago. *Harry Potter realizing that Sirius Black is his godfather. *Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father and that the evil Emperor Darth Sidious is responsible for his father's turn to the dark side in the first place. *Lori Campbell found out and realize that Freddy Krueger is the one who killed her mother a long time ago. *Ron Weasley realizing that his pet rat Scabbers is truly the transformed Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort on the night of their deaths. *Arthur Hoggett realizing that the wild dogs are the ones who killed Maa not Babe. *Roger and Anita Dearly realize that they left their 15 puppies unprotected and it was Cruella DeVil who dognapped their 15 puppies and planned to turn them into a fur coat. *US Vice President Trumball and Chief Inspector Hazard realising that UK Prime Minister James Wilson was murdered to lure the other world leaders to London so they could be killed, as well as the fact that terrorists are impersonating police and other London first responders, and the only way to identify them as terrorists. *Eddie Valiant realizes that Judge Doom is not a human being, but has been revealed that he is a toon is diguise who killed his brother, Teddy five years ago. *Harry Potter realizes that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. *Laurie Strode realizes that Michael Myers is her brother. *George Newton realizes that Regina and Floyd dognapped their puppies and they also want his dog Beethoven. *Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought E.T. to life. Feature Animation *Tiana turning down Facilier's restaurant offer, realizing that her father may never have got what he wanted, but he had something special--love. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. *Tom the Cat realizing to his horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to execute Maid Marian along with Robin Hood. *Pinocchio realizes his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. *Flik realizing in horror that the warrior bugs that he hired are circus bugs. *Pearl Gesner and Sheriff Sam Brown realizing in horror that Yancy O'Del who is buying the Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim. *Sunset Shimmer realizing what she had done after yelling at the Human Twilight. *Moana realized that Te Ka is actually the accursed evil form of Te-Fiti the Polynesian goddess. *Tarzan realizes that he should've listened to Kerchak in the first place and protected his family. *While Kenai listens to Koda's story about his mother, he realizes it is about the fight he and his brothers had with a bear, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mother. *Héctor remembered how he died, realizing Ernesto de la Cruz poisoned him and stole his songs. *Miguel Rivera realizes that Héctor is his great-great grandfather, and not Ernesto de la Cruz. *After Remy reads the will of Chef Gusteau & a letter by Linguini's mother, he realizes that Linguini is Gusteau's son. *Bambi learns that his mother was shot dead by hunters. Best exemplified in the midquel (which takes place between the sudden scene transition between his mother's death and his adulthood) when any hope of seeing his mom alive again is completely shattered when he falls for a hunter’s deal call, which nearly gets him killed by hunting dogs before his father rescues him. After a harsh berating, Bambi fully realizes his mother is truly gone. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl realized she captured the wrong person who was hypnotized by Evelyn Deavor into posing as the Screenslaver. Television Animation *Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is after receiving the evidence from "Deep Toot". *Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesioo is his father. *Lisa Simpson realizing that Sideshow Bob is still very much alive, faking his death and he and his family are planning to kill Bart at the funeral home. *Bart Simpson realizing that Sideshow Bob was the man who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart and framed Krusty the Clown for the heinous crime. ** He also realizes how good matters are for him and returns home to his family when he sees what life is like on the seedy side of Springfield. *Darkwing Duck realizing the lyrics to the lullaby sang by Gosalyn's late grandfather is the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. *Gosalyn Mallard realizing that Wacko, an alien space criminal, is evil when he threatens to detonate the seismopheres and destroy Earth. *Nicole Watterson learns from Anais that, to her horror, she had placed the calendar upside down. Ultimately, she had been upset at Richard for forgetting a wedding anniversary that had not even occur yet. *Marge realizes that her very large breasts are making her life difficult, as they get in the way when she tries to do things like open the cupboard and pick up Maggie to comfort her when she falls down. *Gosalyn Mallard realizes that the Darkwing Duck fan club is interfering with Darkwing Duck's ability to do his job and is actually putting his life at risk. *Duncan realizing who Mal is and where he knows him from. *Eduardo Rivera deduces that the inmates of the Containment Unit made it too easy for him to retrieve Slimer so that their master Surt could escape and bring out Ragnarok. *SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs discover that a cave sponge has been going on a rampage in Bikini Bottom once it smashes its way into the jailhouse. *Steven, Garnet and Amethyst realize that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond after Pearl tells Steven who Rose Quartz really is. Quotes Navigation *Realization in Evil Wikia. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes